Long lost siblings
by Cutekat15
Summary: Set after bo battles aife, she gets a strange call from someone she doesnt know, or thinks she doesnt know
1. Sisters found

Bo's pov

_I'm trying to sleep but there's something bothering me. Oh, wait, the phones ringing._

"Kenzi!Get the phone!" I yell

"OK! I got it!, Bo!" Kenzi yells back

I hear a click and Kenzi say "Hello... Yeah shes here... Yeah just one second"

"BO!" Kenzi yells "It's for you!"

I grown and get out of bed. I grab my robe and walk downstairs.

"Who is it?" I ask as I yawn

"I don't know they won't say." She replies

She hands me the phone. "Hello? This is Bo." I say into the phone.

"Um, hi Bo, my name is Kathleen." She said through the phone "I need to ask you a question. Could we meet I need to talk to you in person."

"Um ok. Where should we meet?" I ask

"I don't know, do you like milk shakes?" She asks.

I am shocked as soon as she says this because she says it the same way I did when I asked Kenzi this question.

"Yeah I do." I say as normally as possible.

* * *

Later that day

"Hi Bo, I'm Kathleen. We talked on the phone earlier today." Kathleen says as I look up at her face.

I'm shocked by what I see. She has the same curly brown hair, the same pail skin, and the same brown eyes as I do. The only apparent difference is her facial structure doesn't look like mine or Aife.

"Um, hi." I reply I don't really know what to say.

"Yeah hi, I see that you have realized the similarities between us. That's because we are related." She starts "We have the same mother and father. You were taken away from father and I, you look so much like her, like mom."

"That can't be true. My mom and dad only had one child." I says still shocked

"Bo it is true I'm your older sister. I remember holding you when you were younger and you would look at me and laugh on and on for minutes and sometimes even hours on end." She says.

"But... Wait, did trick know about this?" I ask now eve more shocked that I have been hidden from my true family for so long.

"I'm not sure but I think he did." She says trying to calm me.

"Ok that pisses me off. I have asked him about my family so many times and he has done nothing and said nothing except stuff about my mom." I start "Where's dad?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him since... well around when you disappeared." She says sadly

"Oh, well at least you found me. I don't know you that well but I want to get to know you sister." I say

"So, tell me where you have been and what you have seen so far." Kathleen says to me

"Well there's a lot to tell...

* * *

After explaining everything I have been through which took like 3 hours.

"So where are you staying?" I ask

"I don't know. I guess I'll find a hotel." She replies

"No. I will not let my sister stay in a hotel." I say "You can stay at our place tonight."

"Thanks" She says in return

* * *

"Kenzi! I'm home." I yell out.

"Hey girly. Who's this?" Kenzi asks

"Kenzi, this is Kathleen." I start "She is my sister."

"Did I just hear you right? You just said that she is your sister, correct?"

"Yes, Kenzi she is my sister. We were seperated when Aife took me."


	2. The talk with trick

"Wow what a development." Kensi says

"Yeah how do you think i felt" Bo replies

There is a sudden ringing which startles all three of the girls. Bo pulls out her phone.

"It's Dyson." She says "I'm going to have to take this."

"Oh the hunk of wolf calls!" Kensi says

"Who's Dyson?" I ask

"He's Bo's boyfriend" she replies

"Dyson wants us to meet him at the Dal along with Trick." Bo says hanging up the phone.

"When?" Kensi asks

"Now" Bo replies "He says it's urgent."

* * *

Bo's

Bo's pov

"Hey Trick what's up." I ask

"Bo your sister is here in town." Trick says right as Kathleen walks in "That's her" He starts to say as he sees her talking to Kensi "OH, but i guess you already know that."

"Yeah I do, and why didn't you tell me that I have a SISTER?" She asks and emphasizes the last word

"I didn't know if she was alive until a few days ago when she came in here. She walked in and I recognized her almost immediately." He replies

"It's good to see you again Trick." Kathleen says

"Yeah same to you." He says back

I look around and notice that Dyson has been sitting there smiling in the corner almost laughing at what is happening.

"What's so funny wolf boy?" I hear Kathleen ask

"Nothing succubus, twins? Or is one of you older than the other?" He replies

"I'm older by a couple year." She replies

As she finishes up Hale walks in, he sees Kathleen and whistles then says"Why hello there hot stuff."

"No Hale you can't have her." I say

"Why not?" he replies

"Because she's my sister so hands off." I reply

"Wait...what did you say?" He asks confused

"You heard her right siren." Kensi says

"Kathleen I'd like you to meet my family, well most of it we are missing one human doctor, where is Lauren anyways?" I say

"She's on a call for the ash." Dyson says

I look around and see that Trick is serving some beer to everyone. Besides us the Dal is empty. Then i see the depressed look on Kathleen's face. I pull her away while everyone else continues chatting.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." She says

"It's obviously not nothing." I reply

"Hmm... Its just you have had a family. I had one once, a husband, a house, everything. Then the dark found us. They were pissed at what our mother has done and they killed him in front of me as an example." She tells me

"Wait are you light or dark?" I ask

"I'm light that's why dad hasn't talked to me in all these years." She says

"Oh I'm sorry." I reply

"That's why I had to find you. I heard stories of an unaligned succubus who fought and killed aife. I somehow I knew it was you so I followed the trail. And I found trick and I somehow knew that when I found him I found you." She continues

* * *

Kathleen's pov

"Trick can I speak with you for a second?" I say

"Sure" He replies

"Alone"I ask

"My office" He says almost sternly

The two of us walk down the hall into his office wi=hich is cluttered with fae stuff everywhere, some of which I know exactly what it is and other i have no idea.

"Does she know" I ask him

"Know what? There is a lot I haven't told her" Trick says

"Did you tell her who your daughter is, gramps" I ask

"No I have not told her, when did you find out exactly?" He asks kind of shocked

"I was looking through some of moms old stuff after we lost Bo and I found a drawing of you, grandma, and mom. I looked at the back and it said Aife's name so I just knew it was her parents,Bo and my grandparents. You look exactly as you did in the picture." I explain

"I remember when that was drawn. It was just a few years before they took Aife and when your grandmother died." He replies with sad eyes

"Hey, whatcha guys talkin about?" Kensi says "Trick is it ok if I start serving drinks?"

"Nothing and yes that's fine Kens." He replies

She runs off ready to get drunk.

"We should probably get back up there." I say


End file.
